Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii, stylized as MARIOKART Wii and abbreviated as MKW and MKWii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console and the sixth game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a home console. The game was released on April 10, 2008 in Japan, April 11, 2008 in Europe, April 24, 2008 in Australia, April 27, 2008 in the US and April 30th, 2009 in South Korea. The game is packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller, Nunchuck, and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Mario Kart Wii is the second game in the series to support online multiplayer via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. (discontinued on May 20, 2014,). However, via a custom unofficial fan-made server known as "Wiimmfi",https://wiimmfi.de/ you can still play online as of December 2019. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqFtklrXY9M Nintendo, learning from their mistakes in Mario Kart DS, have greatly improved the online multiplayer offering in this game. Unlike past games, Mario Kart Wii supports 12 racers per race and all appear during any mode except Time Trial. The player can also turn off the CPUs when two or more players are present. Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe also support 12 players. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was terminated by Nintendo starting on May 20, 2014, making it no longer possible to play this game online without hacking. It has the lowest critical score out of all the Mario Kart games, scoring only an 82% from Meteoritic. Some reviewers dismiss it as the worst Mario Kart game in the series. Mario Kart Wii HD Mario Kart Wii wasn't released in China back in 2008/2009. However, at ChinaJoy exhibition on August 2, 2018, Nvidia revealed that Mario Kart Wii would be released on the Nvidia Shield. The new features would be that the game would run at 1080p and would allow for 12 player racing online. Finally, Nintendo will be opening the NFC in China. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its console predecessor, Mario Kart Double Dash!! on the Nintendo GameCube. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks, while also bringing back sixteen classic tracks. Also, aerial tricks can be performed by using the Wii remote or other controllers for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from ''Mario Kart 64''. In addition to the karts, ''Mario Kart Wii'' introduces bikes in the small, medium, and large groups. Bikes are harder to handle, but they can do wheelies, which gives you a speed boost and an advantage in courses without many sharp turns. 'Online' Originally from Mario Kart DS, online mode is back using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Twelve players can race and battle simultaneously over the internet. This game also introduces the "VR" point system, a score that you have based on how many wins or losses you have playing online. One can install a channel on the Wii Menu called the "Mario Kart Channel." This channel allows the player to check rankings for Time Trials and Tournaments as well as race ghosts submitted by other racers through WiiConnect24. However, both WiiConnect24 and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection ended in April 2014, because it was being replaced by Nintendo Network. Now, the only way to use these features again is to download a program called Wiimmfi. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight," "middleweight," and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small," "Medium," and "Large". This is the only game to have an even amount of characters from each weight class. Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed; Medium characters have all-around stats; and Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and acceleration. The result is a well balanced character offering that leaves each character/kart combination with benefits and drawbacks. Default Characters Small Mkwii-babymario.jpg|[[Baby Peach. Estandar L.jpg|Toad. Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa. Medium Mario Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario. 786px-Luigi Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi. 120px-Princess Peach Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach. 120px-Yoshi Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi. Large Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong. Bowser.jpg|Bowser. Wario Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario. Waluigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Waluigi. Unlockable Characters Small Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi. Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy. Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette. Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones. Medium DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy. Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo. Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong. Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Large Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo. Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina. Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong. Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser. Miis Miis are unlockable once the Special Cup on 100cc are beaten (Outfit A only). Their weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second outfit (Outfit B) is unlockable once all Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. The sizes of Miis can be adjusted in the Mii Channel, which is pre-downloaded on all Wiis. The taller or broader he or she is, the larger the kart or bike he or she can play with. There have also been speculations of a Mii Outfit C; however, if this exists, it likely did not make it past an early stage of the game's development. Unlocking Criteria Statistics Every character in Mariokart Wii has one (or more) hidden statistic boost(s). Here is a list of every stat boost: Lightweights *Baby Mario Weight+3 Handling+2 *Baby Luigi Weight+3 Speed+2 *Baby Peach Speed+1 Weight+2 Acceleration+1 Handling+1 *Baby Daisy Speed+2 Weight+2 Mini-turbo+1 *Toad Acceleration+2 Drift+2 *Toadette Speed+1 Off-road+2 *Koopa Handling+1 Mini-turbo+2 *Dry Bones Acceleration+1 Drift+1 Mini-turbo+2 *Mii Speed+1 Weight+1 Drift+1 Mini-turbo+1 Middleweights *Mario Weight+2 Acceleration+1 Handling+1 Drift+1 *Luigi Speed+1 Weight+2 *Peach Speed+1 Acceleration+2 Drift+2 *Daisy Speed+2 Handling+1 Mini-Turbo+1 *Yoshi Weight+1 Drift+1 Off-road+2 *Birdo Weight+1 Off-road+1 Mini-Turbo+2 *Diddy Kong Acceleration+1 Drift+1 Mini-Turbo+2 *Bowser Jr. Speed+1 Off-road+1 Mini-Turbo+1 *Mii Speed+1 Weight+1 Off-road+1 Mini-Turbo+1 Heavyweights: *Wario Weight+1 Off-road+1 Mini-Turbo+2 *Waluigi Acceleration+2 Drift+2 Off-road+1 *Donkey Kong Weight+1 Acceleration+1 Handling+1 Mini-Turbo+1 *Bowser Speed+1 Weight+2 Drift+1 *King Boo Acceleration+1 Handling+2 Off-road+1 *Rosalina Speed+1 Handling+1 Mini-Turbo+1 *Funky Kong Speed+2 Off-road+1 *Dry Bowser Off-road+2 Mini-Turbo+2 *Mii Speed+1 Acceleration+1 Handling+1 Drift+1 Vehicles Drift Type In Mario Kart Wii, there are 2 distinct types of drifting: inside (or inward) drifting and outside (or outward) drifting. This greatly affects how the vehicle will handle turns. If a vehicle is outside drifting, then its drift behaves in the usual way, that is upon activating the drift, the vehicle initially swings outwards before curving inwards in a circular path. However inside drifting (which is exclusive to some bikes) behaves rather differently, as when the drift is activated, the bike immediately begins turning inwards, without first swinging outwards. As a result of this, inside drifting bikes can take turns much more tightly, and it is possible to delay the activation of the drift until the last possible moment, enabling the player to take full advantage of the wheelie mechanic. This property is independent of the drift stat however, and inside drifting bikes with low drift stats such as the Spear will still struggle to turn sharp corners. The following bikes are inside drifting: Small *Bullet Bike *Quacker *Magicruiser *Jet Bubble (Bubble Bike) Medium *Mach Bike *Sneakster (Nitrocycle) *Dolphin Dasher Large *Flame Runner (Bowser Bike) *Spear (Torpedo) Unlocking Criteria Tracks Mario Kart Wii includes a total of 32 racing tracks and 10 battle courses. Both sets are split equally between brand new Nitro content and revived Retro tracks. An additional new battle course was exclusive to Nintendo tournaments. Nitro tracks In Mario Kart 8, The Legend of Zelda DLC or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is required. Retro tracks Battle courses There are two ways to play Battle (Balloon Battle and Coin Runners), and there are 10 stages to battle on. 5 are new stages, and the other 5 are retro stages. In addition to these, Galaxy Colosseum was exclusive to Nintendo tournaments. Using a modified Wii with the Gecko cheat engine, the course can be enabled in racing mode, replacing Mushroom Gorge. Staff Ghosts Normal Staff Ghosts |} Expert Staff Ghost |} Items Classic items from the previous installments return. Mario Kart Wii also intoduces three new items: the POW Block, the Mega Mushroom, and the Thunder Cloud. Item Probablities 1st Place MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana: 37.5% Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell: 25% Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box: 17.5% Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana: 12.5% Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 7.5% 2nd Place MKHF Number 2 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana: 17.5% Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell: 17.5% Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box: 10% Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana: 12.5% Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 25% Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb: 2.5% Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell: 5% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 10% 3rd Place MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana: 10% Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell: 10% Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box: 5% Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana: 7.5% Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 20% Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb: 7.5% Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell: 12.5% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 17.5% Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud: 5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 5% 4th Place MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana: 5% Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell: 5% Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box: 2.5% Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana: 2.5% Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 15% Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb: 7.5% Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell: 10% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 17.5% Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud: 7.5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 10% Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell: 2.5% Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom: 2.5% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 2.5% Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell: 7.5% 5th Place MKHF Number 5 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana: 2.5% Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell: 2.5% Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box: 2.5% Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 10% Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb: 5% Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell: 10% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 15% Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud: 7.5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 17.5% Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell: 5% Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom: 5% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 5% Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell: 12.5% POW Block Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block: 5% 6th Place MKHF Number 6 Icon.png Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 7.5% Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb: 5% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 12.5% Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud: 7.5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 25% Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell: 7.5% Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom: 10% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 7.5% Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell: 10% POW Block Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block: 5% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 5% 7th Place MKHF Number 7 Icon.png Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 5% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 7.5% Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud: 2.5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 27.5% Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell: 5% Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom: 7.5% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 7.5% Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell: 7.5% POW Block Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block: 7.5% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 15% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 7.5% 8th Place MKHF Number 8 Icon.png Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell: 2.5% Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom: 2.5% Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 32.5% Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell: 2.5% Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom: 5% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 5% Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell: 5% POW Block Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block: 5% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 22.5% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 12.5% Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill: 5% 9th Place MKHF Number 9 Icon.png Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 35% Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper: 2.5% POW Block Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block: 2.5% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 27.5% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 20% Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill: 10% Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning: 2.5% 10th Place MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 25% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 30% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 22.5% Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill: 15% Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning: 7.5% 11th Place MKHF Number 11 Icon.png Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 20% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 27.5% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 20% Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill: 20% Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning: 12.5% 12th Place MKHF Number 12 Icon.png Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom: 12.5% Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom: 15% Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star: 15% Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill: 25% Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning: 22.5% Obstacles and Hazards Mario Kart Wii has obstacles in almost every course which are: *'Pipes': Pipes appear in Luigi Circuit, Koopa Cape, GCN Mario Circuit (these are inhabited with Piranha Plants), and SNES Mario Circuit 3. They are relatively easy to avoid. Crashing into a pipe will put the racer into a complete stop. *'Moo Moos': Moo Moos are exclusive to Moo Moo Meadows. If the player runs into one, they will be launched back. *'Monty Moles': Monty Moles make an appearance in Moo Moo Meadows and DS Peach Gardens. In Moo Moo Meadows, they have the capability of burrowing through the ground and jumping at random points. This makes them even harder, as driving through the dust cloud they make slows down racers. *'Goombas': Goombas appear in several tracks, including Mushroom Gorge, Mario Circuit, Koopa Cape, and GCN Mario Circuit. Running into a Goomba will cause the racer to spin out. *'Crates': Crates appear in Toad's Factory and DS Delfino Square. Running into a crate will stop the racer from moving, and will reveal an item. *'Chain Chomps': Chain Chomps appear in Mario Circuit, GCN Mario Circuit, and DS Peach Gardens. They will launch at the racer when near. The ones in DS Peach Gardens are mobile so you'd better be careful. *'Cars': These cars appear exclusively in Coconut Mall. They move horizontally forward and back. When running into a car, the racer will launch back. *'Shy Guys': Shy Guys only appear in DK Summit. They can be seen riding snowboards. When hitting one, the player will spin out. *'Swoopers': Swoopers appear in Wario's Gold Mine and Dry Dry Ruins. They can slow the racer down if touched by many. *'Mine Carts': Mine Carts make an appearance in Wario's Gold Mine. If a racer touches one, they will be launched back. *'Koopa Zappers': Koopa Zappers are exclusive in the underwater tunnel area in Koopa Cape. Touching one will cause the player to shrink the same way as a Thunderbolt. *'Wigglers': Wigglers only appear in Maple Treeway. Touching one will bounce the player back. *'Fireballs': Fireballs are shot out of the volcano in Grumble Volcano. Touching one will cause the racer to spin out. In Bowser's Castle, Mechanical Bowser also shoots big fireballs that would send the player to the air if touched (similar to a Bob-omb and Spiny Shell). *'Podoboos': Podoboos appear in Grumble Volcano and DS Desert Hills. Touching one will cause the racer to spin out. *'Pokeys': Pokeys make an appearance in Dry Dry Ruins and DS Desert Hills. Running into a Pokey will cause the racer to spin out. *'Traffic': Moonview Highway is filled to the brim with traffic. Cars, buses, trucks, etc. Touching the back side of a vehicle will launch the racer back. Making contact with one will flatten the player. *'Thwomps': Thwomps appear in Bowser's Castle, GBA Bowser Castle 3, and N64 Bowser's Castle. If a Thwomp lands on the player, they will be flattened and become temporarily slow. The ones in N64 Bowser's Castle can move, making it tricky for the racer to avoid them. *'Mechanical Bowser': Mechanical Bowser only appears in Bowser's Castle. It shoots huge fireballs that can flip the racer high into the air (similar to a Bob-omb or Spiny Shell). *'Firebars': Firebars appear in Bowser's Castle and GCN Waluigi Stadium. Touching one will cause the racer to spin out. *'Lava Geysers': Lava Geysers appear in Bowser's Castle and N64 Bowser's Castle. Touching one will spin the racer out. *'Cataquacks': Cataquacks are exclusive to GCN Peach Beach. If a Cataquack runs into a racer, they will flip them high into the air. *'Piranha Plants': Piranha Plants only appear in N64 Mario Raceway and GCN Mario Circuit. The Piranha Plants from N64 Mario Raceway are just on the ground and can only be a hazard if the racer touches one, while the ones in GCN Mario Circuit are in pipes, and can lunge at the player. *'Penguins': Penguins only appear in N64 Sherbet Land. If they hit the racer, then the racer will spin out. *'Cannonballs': Cannonballs are shot by Pirate Guys in GBA Shy Guy Beach. Getting in the blast radius will lift the player high in the air (similar to a Bob-omb and Spiny Shell). *'Fireball Rings': Fireball rings are exclusive to GCN Waluigi Stadium. Touching one will cause the racer to spin out. *'Mechanical Piranha Plants': Mechanical Piranha Plants only appear in GCN Waluigi Stadium. Touching one will temporarily stop the racer. *'Oil Slick': Oil Slicks are exclusive to SNES Mario Circuit 3. Touching one will spin the racer out. *'Boulders': Boulders only appear in GCN DK Mountain. They come in different sizes. The bigs ones can knock the player into a bottomless pit. *'Bowser Statue': Bowser Statues only appear in N64 Bowser's Castle. Touching its flames will spin the racer out. Glitches Mario Kart Wii is known for its many glitches. Here's a list of all the tracks with glitches, and an explanation with them: *'Mushroom Gorge - '''If you drive forward until you are to the right of the first mushroom, you can use a mushroom off the edge and trick, hitting the wall at an upwards angle. If you keep tilting upwards and slightly right, you can climb round the wall and land back on the track at the end of the lap. *'Mario Circuit' - If you back up at the start of the track and line yourself up with the right edge of the tree to the left, mushroom and wheelie, you can wall clip, causing you to fly upwards and over the hill, landing on the track below. Now, drive back into the tunnel and hit the wall to the left. Continue through to the end of the lap. *'Coconut Mall' - After you've entered the mall and taken a right turn, you'll find yourself at a downwards escalator. By driving a quarter of the way down the right side, and turning right, you can use a mushroom to launch into the invisible wall, hit the fence and bounce out of bounds. Drive through the out of bounds area until you reach the parking lot, and drive clockwise around it, before nearly going back inbounds at the finish line at the end of the lap. *'Wario's Gold Mine' - At the start of the lap, you can turn right and face the track behind the finish line. Use a mushroom and aim for the first pipe. If you land correctly, you'll respawn on the track behind, then drive backwards into the tunnel, and hit the fence on the right. Now you can progress forward. There is a more optimal way to do this, and it requires you to hit the back of the pipe and angle upwards. If you do this correctly, you can bounce back onto the track, then back up and hit the fence. *'Maple Treeway' - If you back up at the start of the lap and use a mushroom on the left side, you can launch out of bounds and hit the side of a house. By doing this, you can bounce onto solid ground. Now, drive forwards around the house, and back into the corner. Use a mushroom to launch off solid ground, and use another in the air. You'll hit a non-solid wall and bounce upwards, before landing back on the track. Now, progress forward through the cannon, then turn around. Charge a mini-turbo, and use corner of a stilt to the left of the track to bounce onto a different part of the track. Now, progress forward. *'Grumble Volcano' - By turning around at the start of the lap, and hitting the back wall and falling in the lava, you can respawn on the track before. Now, charge a mini-turbo and point towards the rock to the left of the finish line. You'll boost onto it. Now, drive around the rock anti-clockwise, then, finish the lap. *'Bowser's Castle' - When you get to the room with bowser, take the right route and stop before the boost panel. Charge a mini-turbo and point to the right of the half-pipe. Release it and turn slightly right. This'll launch you into the air, and now, use a mushroom to land on the track above. *'Rainbow Road' - Choose Funky Kong and the Spear (Torpedo) as your character/vehicle combination. When you begin the race, stop just before the boost pad on the left side. If you charge a mini turbo and launch yourself off the track in just the right way, you will land on an extremely small part of the road that extends beyond the walls. From here, drive forwards a bit, then use a mushroom. After this, perform a spindrift, and if done correctly, you will bounce quite high. Use another mushroom in the air, and if done correctly, you will land on the last ramp in the track. From here, finish the lap as normal. '''This has not been done in real time' *'GCN Peach Beach' - Back up at the start of the lap, and line up with the right side of the tree to the right. Use a mushroom and wheelie and, with the correct angle, land on the beach below. *'SNES Ghost Valley 2' - Drive forward slightly at the start of the lap and turn right. Line yourself up with the left side of the post, before using a mushroom and wheelie-ing. You should fly to the other part of the track. *'N64 Sherbet Land' - Drive forwards and turn right, pointing backwards towards the track behind. Line yourself up with the left side of the post, use a mushroom and wheelie. While in the air, use two more mushrooms, and you should land in the water. Now, respawn and drive backwards until you see Lakitu. Turn around and finish the lap. *'GCN Waluigi Stadium' - After the first ramp, stop and perform a mini turbo. Then, if you manage to get enough height and hit the top of the start line just right, you will go through the wall. From here, use a mushroom and rapid fire hop abuse to launch yourself through the blue ramp and reach the end of the track. This cannot be done in real time *'DS Desert Hills' - Just after the start, turn right before the pond. Line up with the left side of the wall, use a mushroom and wheelie. You should fly over the pond and land on the other side. *'GBA Bowser Castle 3' - About halfway through the track, after going over 4 mini-ramps, stop before the last one. Line up with the left side of the mini-ramp and the track in front, use a mushroom, and you should fly to the other part of the track. *'N64 DK's Jungle Parkway' - At the beginning of the race, turn around and go to the second tree on the right. From here, line up and use a mushroom and perform a wheelie to wall-clip off of the tree. If you lined up correctly, you will perform a second wall-clip off the starting line and go through the invisible wall that normally prevents you from reaching the end of the track. From here, drive backwards a bit then turn around and complete the lap. *'GCN DK Mountain' - About halfway through the track, around the blue zipper on the right, line up between the fence and the end of the zipper. Use a mushroom and hop to the right, and you should fly through the gap and land on the track below. Competitive Scene Mario Kart Wii ''is one of the most competitive in the series. With its complex glitches, unique drifting styles, and unbalanced vehicle roster, it's definitely one of the top contenders. Time Trial records are as active as ever, with new records being set nearly every day. External Links *[http://www.mariokart.com/wii/launch/ The Official ''Mario Kart Wii Website] *http://www.chadsoft.co.uk/time-trials/ Trivia! *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first game to have 12-player races instead of 8, second is Mario Kart 8 and third is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to allow racers to do tricks. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to have "Mii" as a playable character. *This is currently the only game in the series to have trick ramps for bikes. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to have the infamous "point system" integrated into the Balloon Battle game mode. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the only console Mario Kart game to not allow multi-player Grand Prix. *An unused picture of Mario in the Classic Dragster can be found in the game's code. It was probably going to be used for the Mario Kart Channel. *Paratroopa, Petey Piranha, and Hammer Bro were originally going to be playable characters in this game, but were scrapped. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the last game that gives last place (in Grand Prix) 0 points. Later games would give last place 1 point. *''Mario Kart Wii'' has sold more copies than any other Mario Kart game in the series as shown here. *All items introduced in Mario Kart Wii were removed in Mario Kart 7. **The Mega Mushroom however, returned in Mario Kart Tour. *As of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this is the only game where no introduced battle course returns as a retro battle course in a later installment, not counting Mario Kart 8. *''Mario Kart Wii'' has the hardest unlocking criteria for Daisy so far as she is required to beat the 150cc Special Cup. *Birdo, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong are the only characters from this game that are yet to appear in a later Mario Kart game. *''Mario Kart Wii'' has the most characters you have to unlock in order to play as them, with 14. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to have tilt controls. de:Mario Kart Wii Category:Games Category:Home console games Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart series